The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to fan blades in gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for damping blades of gas turbine engines.
The environment in which fan blades operate can create high dynamic stress. Sources of the high stress include inlet distortion, flutter and post bird ingestion run-on for the diversion mission. Inlet distortion stress can be created by several sources, including inlet geometry, cross wind, inlet separation and inlet vortices. These elevated vibratory stresses can exceed fatigue capability resulting in reduced fan blade life.